1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a non-contact charger.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been a non-contact charger of the type that, when a battery built-in device is placed on an upper plate of a charging stand incorporating a power supply coil (primary coil), a position detection controller detects a position of the battery built-in device, and a moving mechanism moves the power supply coil to come closer to an induction coil (secondary coil) of the battery built-in device (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-247194). In trying to perform charging by utilizing electromagnetic induction, generally, a problem of reduction in efficiency of the charging occurs if a position of the primary coil on the power sending side and a position of the secondary coil on the power receiving side are not aligned with each other. To cope with such a problem, in the above non-contact charger of the related art, the primary coil is constituted to be movable such that the battery built-in device can be charged with good efficiency regardless of a position on the upper plate where the battery built-in device is placed, insofar as the position is within a movable range of the primary coil.